I'll Protect You
by Alunesta
Summary: SoMa one-shot. t for one bad word, and some blood. Seperated from Soul, Maka gets hurt, where is Soul to protect her?


Holding her side she stumbled along, leaving a trail of blood. Shadows danced along the trees, and seemed to reach towards her. She tripped on a tree root that had grown through the path, and landed face first in the dirt. She lay there for a few seconds, in unbearable pain. Tears came down and landed in the dirt. Suppressing a scream, she slowly got up.

Her emerald eyes were weary and were squinted, but they also had determination in them. The sound of feet behind her made her pause, and she turned around quickly, ignoring the pain. There stood the witch Medusa, with an evil grin on her face.

"The mighty Maka Albarn, alone and injured, what would your father say?" She said in a half purr half hiss. "This is almost too easy, where is your weapon? Isn't he the one with the black blood infused with his own?" She had a snide smile spread across her flawless face. "It's a shame he isn't here to protect you, not that he could." She held out her right hand, and a black arrow appeared beneath me. "Vector plate." She said, laughing.

I was flying through the air, and for a split second everything was crystal clear. Time seemed to slow down as I flew towards the tree. "Soul." I managed to make out, before I hit the tree with a sickening thud. I slid down the trunk to lie in a heap at the base.

"Too bad, Crona won't have anyone to stand between me and her now." And the last thing I saw was her face right above mine, smiling. My last thought was, Soul.

Her blood was fresh in the air, and he could see it leading a path into the woods. "Maka!" he yelled, hopefully she wasn't too injured. He found a place where there was a pool of her blood spread out, like she had fallen here. The dirt was messed up too. Her scent was getting heavier, so he hurried up.

When he came upon the scene it looked like she was dead. Quickly he rushed over to her, and put her head in his lap. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. "Maka!" he said urgently. When she didn't answer he tried again. "Maka!" His eyes started to get hot, and before he knew it tears were blurring his vision. "Maka, this is so not cool!" His voice broke at the end.

Her eyes fluttered open, showing the emerald green iris. She didn't seem to comprehend, until they met his eyes. "Soul." She croaked out, her voice heavy with fatigue. "I knew you'd come." His hand grabbed hers and he put his forehead on hers. She smiled at that.

"Don't worry," He reassured her, "I'll take you to Stein, and he can fix you up." She laughed, which turned into a cough. Blood drizzled from her mouth, covering the already dried blood. He picked her up, and carried her all the way to death city, up the school steps, and right into the middle of the class that Professor Stein was teaching. He looked up from what he was dissecting, and his eyes widened slightly.

He quickly regained himself and took over the situation. He took her from his arms, everyone was staring. He left the room, carrying her to the infirmary. Black*Star and Tsubaki were next to him in an instant. "Soul, is Maka going to be okay?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"What happened?" Black*Star asked sincerely.

"I don't know, I smelled her blood and found her against a tree, blood everywhere. We were on our way to a mission when we got separated. I tried to rush over to her, but she was beaten up pretty badly." He tried not to sound hysterical, and almost failed, but he sounded kind of calm and level.

"I'll go find Marie to take over this class, Black*star you should help Soul calm down." Tsubaki said, sounding like Maka. She then left the room, quickly and quietly. Black*Star put a comforting hand on Soul's shoulder, which was shaking slightly.

"Soul I'm sure Maka's going to be just fine, after all with me as a friend she's bound to get some of my awesomeness!" He led Soul out of the classroom, and to the bench outside the surgery room. Soul sat down heavily, and looked at his hands which still had some of her blood on them. He should have gotten there sooner; she wouldn't be hurt as bad. As her weapon it was his duty to protect her, and now he couldn't even do that.

"Damn it!" he yelled in frustration, slamming his fist down beside him.

"Hey, calm down man, she's going to be just fine." Black*Star tried to calm him down.

"It's not that. I wasn't there for her, and look what happened!" He put his head in his hands, smearing her blood on his face. Black*Star couldn't think of what to do, so he just sat be his friend, thinking of ways to comfort him.

Five minutes later Tsubaki walked over to them. "Black*Star, we should get back to class." She said quietly." Black*Star stood up, looked at Soul who still had his head in his hands, and nodded to Tsubaki. "Don't worry Soul, she'll be fine." Tsubaki said with confidence. "You know Maka; she won't go until she wants to." With that said she walked to class with Black*Star, leaving Soul alone with his thoughts.

Two hours later Stein came out, a small smile on his face. Soul jumped up, his eyes desperate. Stein chuckled under his breath. "You can go in Soul, but be careful. She's still asleep but can wake up at any time." Soul nodded eagerly and raced into the room. He passed empty hospital beds until he came to the last one, where Maka lie unconscious.

He sat on the edge of the seat next to her bed, and looked her over. Her blonde hair was sprawled everywhere, and her face looked peaceful. Her arms rested above the thin blanket, her right one lightly bandaged. He could tell her stomach was bandaged by the slight bulge in the thin blanket. He breathed a sigh of relief; nothing looked major enough to really harm her.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open, and almost immediately rested on his red ones. She smiled and reached for his hand, which he gave her. "Hey Soul." She said weakly.

He laughed shakily, "Hey Maka." She tried to sit up, but Soul pushed her down. She laughed slightly, but stopped, wincing. "Wasn't' very long ago that this position was switched, after you jumped in front of me to block Ragnarok." She squeezed his hand, and then examined his face. "Are you okay?' She said, her hand reaching up to wipe away the dried blood. He let her, just glad that she was well.

"I'm fine; you're the one in the hospital bed right?" He smiled slightly, reassuring her that he was ok. After she was satisfied all the dried blood was off his face, she put her hand down.

"Soul, I don't want you beating yourself up because I got hurt." Her voice was gentle but firm.

Soul shook his head. "The situation really has flipped." He pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Maka, I should have been there, should have never let it separate us." She buried her face into his chest. Let her melt into his warm embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away. She looked into his red eyes, and then kissed him. He was shocked at first, and then kissed her back.

It was like nothing else was in the room besides them. The kiss was long and sweet, and full of love. Maka's arms circled Souls neck, and his arms went around her waist. Both never wanted to stop, but eventually Soul pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll always protect you Maka." He said, his voice a whisper.

"And I'll always protect you Soul." She whispered back.


End file.
